


Here

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Uchiha Week 2018 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: A SasuIno oneshot in which Sasuke returns home from his journey.





	Here

Spring was Ino's favorite season:

It's not too hot or too cold, the colors were vibrant around Konoha, her favorite flowers were in bloom. What was not to love about it? Spring this year though, had some extra things to enjoy about it. In fact, there were two very important things that made this spring a little more special than before.

The first thing? Her husband Sasuke, was returning home from his travels. The couple had been together a little over a year, and they got married at the end of December. It was a rather shaky romance, but she never lost her faith in her love for him. She understood that Sasuke wasn't exactly on good terms with Konoha, and she was told about his journey of redemption. That didn't stop her from writing to him.

His newest letter came on a rainy day from one of his messenger hawks. Her heart was filled with joy when she first read about his return on the first day of spring. She didn't waste a moment making preparations beforehand:

She made sure the store would be in order, as she wasn't going to in as much.The staff had to be on their toes for this one without the Yamanaka heiress, but they've been trained under her. She felt confident enough that they could manage the big spring rush without her. There were 7 new staff members after all.

Once store management was sorted out, next on her mental to-do list had to deal with her main job. After the 4th war, Ino worked hard to fill in her father's shoes within the Interrogation Task Force. Ibiki did not make the road any easier on her either, but with Shikamaru and Choji at her side, she felt invincible. She's been the head for a few months now. Her job primarily involves being in meetings with the higher ups and tending to occasional paperwork. Nothing too intensive for the most part, but that changed once Shizune did her pregnancy test. 

" _You know the deal, no hard work, no stress. You are to take care of yourself and your child for the next 9 months. Doctors orders!"_

Although she and Sasuke have 2 children already, _Ino felt that 3 was a nice wholesome number_. At four months, she still had a long ways to go. Thankfully, she had Shiho there as well to help when situations like this came up. The two became close while striving for success in the task force, and later on Karin Uzumaki joined their ranks as well. She could take some time away from work, with the assurance that they could handle things. 

With her work life taken care of, she was able to tend to their humble home. Ino always liked to keep a tidy house regardless, so some more _pre- spring cleaning_ didn't hurt: Changing bed sheets, dusting, sweeping, _basically mundane house chores_. It was one of the few drawbacks Ino did not like about being pregnant, and her husband was coming home sooner than the note suggest. After the house work for the day was done, the last and easiest thing to do was to cook dinner. She knows Sasuke's diet pretty well by now, _he'd clean his plate if there was anything involving tomatoes_. She thought she'd treat him to Naporitan and wild rice onigiri as a celebration dinner. Thankfully she went grocery shopping earlier, so she has everything she needed to cook.

A smile stayed on the platinum blondes lips, as she was getting dinner ready. It wasn't everyday that a woman gets this excited over her husband, _but Sasuke wasn't your typical husband_. There was a checkered history with the last of the Uchiha clan. Romance was certainly not on his mind when it came to his relationship with the Yamanaka. Neither of them knew what life would be like, but they toughed it out. As a reward, they're married and have two children with a third on the way.

Which circles back to _the second_  important reason why spring is extra special.

" _Mom! Dad's back!_ "

" _Mama we found papa!_ "

Music to her ears. The lovely sounds of their 2 children, Sousuke and Inko. They must have found him upon his return while she was here cooking. Thankfully, the dinner table was already set and the warm aroma of food tickled their noses.

Ino greeted the trio with a smile. " _Ah, so I see_. Job well done! And, _Welcome home Sasuke._ "

He gave a warm smile before ushering their little ones inside to prepare for dinner. " _It's good to be home._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention, this too was the last day's entry for Uchiha Week 2018 with the theme of Soulmates


End file.
